


Точка отсчета

by Dai_Ri



Category: Wild Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Мелос осознает свои чувства к Мики





	Точка отсчета

Тору прижался спиной к стене. Сердце билось как бешеное! Мики улыбался! Не показывая зубов, опустив ресницы, но улыбался! Какой-то девушке... Тору как увидел ее фигуру, как услышал смех, с которым она Мики что-то выговаривала, а Мики, качая головой, улыбался, — так и рванул со всех ног прочь. Кто она? Что здесь забыла? На клиента она была мало похожа. И припаркованный у обочины байк выглядел исправным. В голову закралась даже мысль покарябать корпус, чтоб не зазря глаза мозолило. Жаль, Мики подобного не одобрит. Если заметит вообще. А то всё его внимание успешно своровала девушка! Утром Тору ее тоже видел. И пришлось шляться по городу вместо чтения манги в привычно-уютном убежище. С мачехой у Тору отношения хоть и наладились, но долго проводить с ней время Тору не мог. Просто не мог. Слишком уж она любила откровенность! В вещах, разговорах и личном пространстве. Вот торчать в мастерской Мики, то украдкой наблюдая за его работой, то погружаясь в иные миры и приключения, и время от времени ловить или занимать ба-чан — другое дело. Они с Мики могли вообще не разговаривать, но это ничуть не парило! Хватало взглядов — сосредоточенно-рассеянных и строго-теплых, — прикосновений к плечу, когда Тору зачитывался или когда Мики звал его обедать вместе с ними, и серьезного, с должным уважением «Мелос». Тору после того, как его окрестили прозвищем, нашел и прочитал книгу Дазая. Глубоко впечатлился и остался доволен выбором Кибо. А вспоминая их приключения и трудности, сам мог написать целую историю! Блокбастер. Вернее, бестселлер. Который обязательно экранизируют, а потом дадут Оскар за лучшее... всё! Тору несколько стеснялся этих своих мечтаний, но не мог перестать строить воздушные замки, у которых была прочная основа. Рядом с ним находились люди, достойные восхищения, уважения и подражания, и он считался одним из команды. Причудливы нити и пересечения судьбы! Вот Тору первый раз оказался в мастерской Мики, вот отвел девочку к Чоко, вот попал с Кибо в плен, где их пытали, а вот уже оказался посвящен в банду «Who are you?» Время от времени они собирались компанией в караоке-баре, где работал Чоко, и Тору наполняло счастьем, он чувствовал себя супергероем и вместе с тем самим собой. Пора было задумываться о будущем, но Тору цеплялся за мгновения теплой осени и не желал, чтобы опадали листья и приходила зима. С ней, казалось, он станет совсем взрослым — и не только из-за дня рождения.

— Дядя, с вами всё хорошо? — напротив Тору застыл мальчик, и Тору спешно распрямился, оправил куртку.

— Да!

Мальчик улыбнулся, показывая щербинки во рту.

— Хорошо! — и ушлепал счастливо, размахивая ключом на веревке.

Тору заставил себя приветливо помахать вслед, дождался, пока мальчик уйдет, и снова стек по стене, стукаясь об нее затылком. Нужно перестать бежать. Нужно просто перестать бежать! Он не вор, в конце концов, и не пришлый бродяга. Хочет — и будет торчать у Мики и рядом с Мики хоть днями напролет. Незнакомке и без этого хватит. Пусть бы сгинула с концами.

Девушка никуда не исчезла. Напротив, они с Мики и ба-чан явно собрались гулять! Тору стиснул кулаки от негодования. Да как она смела! Протягивать ба-чан руку, когда за другую держал Мики. Кивать Мики довольно и издавать звуки, подобные мотору, склоняясь к ба-чан. Ба-чан переполнял восторг. А Мики... Мики улыбался. Тору не сдвинулся с места, пока они проходили мимо. И Мики даже не обратил внимания на него! Зато обратила... эта! Вывернула шею, словно страус, и Тору мысленно послал ей столько негодования, что у нее как минимум должно было что-нибудь вывихнуться, а лучше — сломаться. Но за пеленой слез Тору ничего толком не различал, а когда зло вытер глаза — на улице уже никого не было. Черт!

Захотелось всё вокруг разнести, отпинать и набить паре случайных типов морды! Тору, дрожа и внутренне закипая, приблизился к мастерской Мики. Мики по старой привычке не закрыл её на замок, только опустил рольставни. Тору рывком с характерным складывающимся звуком, напоминающим шум птичьих крыльев, их поднял. Оглядел внимательно-строго. На столе валялись побрякушки-сувениры, Тору сгреб их в одну кучу, стиснул горсть в ладони и поморщился от боли. Рассыпал-раскидал, жалея, что под рукой нет молотка. Взглядом цепко изучил пространство. Всё — привычно-знакомо. Только в раковине — три тарелки, и в холодильнике — почти нетронутый шоколадный торт. Эта девушка — дура совсем?! Мики любил только горький шоколад с орехами, но никак не сладкое пралине! Уничтожить. Нужно было этот торт уничтожить. На фоне банок с пивом и остатков набе он даже смотрелся инородно. Мусорные контейнеры, однако, не находились. Будто сгинули! Не то чтобы Тору следил, где у Мики контейнеры... но должны же они в конце концов быть! Или торт придется съесть в одну харю. Тору завертелся волчком, мрачно оценивая перспективу больного желудка. И тут в голове щелкнула мысль — завлекательная и разгорающаяся с каждой секундой сильнее. А что если позвать друзей?..

— Привет! — на зов откликнулся только Чоко. Остальные сослались на дела, и только Кибо прислал фотку своей несчастной моськи с просьбой оставить ему кусочек. — А где Мики? И что празднуем?

— Мики-сан гуляет с ба-чан, — Тору сидел, скрестив ноги, возле низкого столика, буравил взглядом торт и считал идею хреновой.

— Вот как. И по этому поводу ты задумал злую-злую месть? Не верю.

— Ничего я не задумал, — Тору буркнул и отвернулся.

— Это ты можешь Кибо заливать или Тентену. Они глуповаты, хотя и не настолько, чтобы не просечь твое сумрачное настроение. По одному сообщению в лайне я понял: что-то случилось. Обычно ты не используешь смайлики и стикеры в таких диких количествах, за которыми — мольба о помощи. Так что случилось? — в маленьком зеркале отражались усталое лицо Чоко и его темные, бурлящие огнем глаза. Чоко всегда подмечал слишком многое...

— Мики-сан ушел гулять с ба-чан и...

— И? — Чоко выгнул бровь — не насмешливо, но близко, захотелось даже его ударить.

— С девушкой.

— Однако, — Чоко зашуршал одеждой, постучал по столу. — Эти побрякушки здесь так и лежали?

Тору кивнул, но после повторного вопроса сказал вслух:

— Да. Только я их передвинул.

— Ясно. Мики будет не очень доволен твоему самоуправству.

— Мне всё равно.

— Нет, — голос Чоко прозвучал жестко, и Чоко дернул-повернул Тору к себе. Посмотрел так, что стало не по себе. — Тебе не всё равно, поэтому ты всё это устроил. Откликнись все наши, здесь был бы бедлам. Нас с тобой — уже много. Очень рекомендую встать и уйти.

— Ни за что! — Тору не знал, как ему хватило духу: коленки дрожали и горели щеки.

— Послушай, Мелос, — Чоко говорил тихо и оттого очень-очень страшно. — Мики — он бешеный пес. Лучше тебе не знать до конца, что скрывается за этими словами. Но оно живет внутри Мики. Кипит и бурлит. Он обуздал себя, примерил шкурку добропорядочного механика и заботливого внука. И всё-таки Мики — довольно жесткий человек. С «богатым» прошлым. Не советую тебе испытывать его терпение. Он многое может выдержать, но предательство — нет.

— Но я же! — Тору задыхался. — Я просто... Она привезла Мики торт, который тот не любит!

— Откуда ты знаешь, что торт для Мики? А ба-чан очень любит сладкое.

Тору почувствовал себя придавленным и угнетенным. Будто его пристукнули пыльным мешком. Затылок гудел. Рой мыслеобразов проносился калейдоскопом. Мики, корпящий над погнутой рамой колеса велосипеда, спокойно-внушающий и не высказывающий Тору нравоучений и правил безопасности даже на третий визит. Мики, идущий через поле, устало-довольный, принимающий объятия Тору и упрекающий сквозь смех. Мики, дерущийся в воде, страшный, сосредоточенный и точно знающий, куда и с какой силой бить.

— Мики улыбался... Так, как не улыбался никогда с нами...

— И какое тебе до этого дело? Что вообще за сцены ревности? Мики имеет полное право на личную жизнь, и пойми, Мелос, ты — последний, у кого он спросит совета на этот счет.

Тору низко-низко опустил голову. Слова Чоко били больно. Им совсем-совсем ничего нельзя было противопоставить. Даже драгоценно-сокровенное:

— Мне нравится Мики-сан...

— Какой смысл говорить это мне? Хотя, скорей всего, Мики бы ответил: ты тоже славный парень, Мелос. Если тебя не устраивает подобное — подбери другую схему. Просто действуй, в конце концов, но не радикально-гаденько, как пытался с тортом, ты не такой человек, иначе бы не состоял в «Who are you?» Но мало знать ответ на вопрос, кто ты, прибавь к этому: чего я хочу.

Тору вздрогнул и поднял взгляд, боясь признаваться и не в силах бежать. Не здесь, не от этого.

— Я хочу быть с Мики-саном... Не как друг, — щеки вспыхнули, но Тору упрямо не отвернулся.

Чоко смотрел в ответ спокойно.

— Хорошее начало. Осталось сдвинуться с мертвой точки. Пойдем, — он кивнул на выход без права на возражение.

Тору неохотно поднялся следом, понимая, что высиживать правда глупо. Чоко вернул торт на место и раскидал сувениры очень естественно, почистил чат, написал Кибо «прости, чаепитие отменяется» и замер, готовый опустить рольставни. Тору со вздохом проскочил на улицу и потянулся, ослепленный рыжим солнцем.

— Эта девушка — Мини, давняя подруга Мики. Думаю, заехала на денек-другой. Соскучилась. А так она жить не может без путешествий, — они шли по улице, и смятенная буря в душе Тору потихоньку утихала. — Так что шанс завладеть Мики у тебя есть. Правда, придется хорошо постараться. И знай: в любви он кусач, — Чоко усмехнулся, но на немой вопрос Тору покачал головой. — У меня тоже «богатое» прошлое.

Прикинув, Тору ничего не захотел про это знать. Какая, в конце концов, разница. Позади у многих — промахи и ошибки, потери и боль. Слишком знакомо... Настоящее Тору изменилось благодаря «Who are you?» А вот будущее... Будущее — каким бы оно ни было — стоило построить собственными силами.

— Я буду стараться, Чоко-сан! — Тору остановился и поклонился.

Чоко рассмеялся и потрепал его по волосам.

— Могу пожелать лишь удачи.

Тору кивнул, кинул взгляд на ленту дороги — и двинулся к дому, махнув Чоко на прощание. Стоило потом написать Чоко: «Спасибо». За то, что вовремя остановил и поверил в него. Никчемного, глупого, влюбленного мальчишку.


End file.
